I know you want me
by tjtay
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome rule the high school. One problem they are enemies. They have been ever since the 7th grade, when Inuyasha had made a mistake. So here they are. But When they start to like each other they realize just how much they want each other.
1. Get a life

Hey guys! Hope you like this fanfic!

Kagome was a girl in high school. She was popular, pretty, and got all of the guys. But one thing that stood in the way of her and her reputation. Inuyasha. He was also popular, and had the whole school wrapped around his finger. Except one girl. Kagome.

They had been enemies ever since the 7th grade. But Inuyasha had done something that had ticked Kagome off and made her hate his guts.

So here they were. The most popular kids in the whole high school, and hated each others guts. They were suppose to like each other right? Wrong. If you stuck the two of them in the same room they would probably kill each other.

So on with the story.

"Kagome!" A girl named Sango called.

Kagome turned around and smiled at the girl. The two had been best friends since kindergarten.

" Hey Sango, what sup?" Kagome asked. " Kagome Inuyasha is in the school showing them your baby pictures!" Sango said.

Kagome gasped. " I'm going to rip those ears of his off! He's going to wish he had never met me!" She screamed taking off to kill the half - demon.

" Inuyasha! Ill kill you!!!" Kagome screamed as she entered the cafeteria. Inuyasha turned around, and the minute he saw her the smirk on his face had disappeared.

" Uh -oh." He said.

Kagome ran over to him and grabbed his ears. " Listen Inuyasha. You put the pictures away or I will rip these pretty little ears of your off, and throw them on the ground, stomp on them, and then feed them to my cat." Inuyasha twitched, but stood his ground. He was not going to lose to her. Not in a million years!

" Yea right! Id like to see you try!" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome smiled.

She pushed him up against the wall. " Inuyasha, you know what I want to do to you right now?" She asked sweetly. Inuyasha smirked. " Kagome. I knew that you wanted me." Kagome smiled. "Not even in your dreams!" She yelled as she threw him on the floor.

The whole school was now watching them.

" Kagome! Your going to wish you had never crossed my path!" Inuyasha growled.

" Go to hell Inuyasha!" Kagome growled right back.

" Me?! Why don't you! Its where you belong!" Inuyasha said

" Shut up Inuyasha! Kagome said getting angrier by the second.

No! You can even see your dad there!" Inuyasha screamed.

When Kagome heard what he had said, her back stiffened, her face fell, and the only emotion that was on her face, was hurt. The whole room was shocked by his comment.

She took her hand, and slapped him across the face. " Get a life Inuyasha. And stop ruining mine." Kagome said in a whisper. Then ran out of the door crying.

Inuyasha reached up his hand to where she had slapped him. Then he realized what he had said. He had just hurt her in the most meanest way he possibly could have. And the fact that no one had ever slapped him in the face didn't make him feel any better.

He would have to apologize. He knew he would.


	2. sorry

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter to 'I know you want me'! Hope you like it!

" Kagome what's wrong?" Sango and Ayame asked.

" Inuyasha is such a jerk!" Kagome cried.

They were outside under a tree that they claimed was their spot.

"What did he do?" Ayame asked. After Kagome told them everything that had happened only minutes before, Sango and Ayame where so pissed off that they threatened to go rip him to shreds.

"That man whore! What a dick head!" Sango shouted.

"He is such a ass Kagome, just ignore him." Ayame said with disgust in her voice.

"How can I forget Inuyasha? He's the most popular guy in the damn school, and never leaves me alone." Kagome said as her voice cracked.

" You have a point Kagome." Ayame stated.

" And I wish I didn't." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome. Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Ayame and Sango turned around to the un - expected guest. " What do you want?" Sango asked in a hateful tone.

"I just need to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha said getting angrier by the minute. Here he was trying to apologize, and had them biting his head off.

"Fine. Here she is, so talk." Ayame said.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that I said those things that I know I should have said. Especially in front of the whole school." Inuyasha said, while looking at the ground.

Kagome was shocked. He had never, not once, said sorry to her. He must have really meant it. Ayame and Sango were shocked just as much.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. " But realize Kagome that I still hate you, so don't go trying to hang around me all the time." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome realized that Inuyasha had just wanted to apologize for that one thing. Not for anything else. He still hated her no matter what.

"You wish!" Kagome shouted and stood up recovering from is last comment. She wiped her tears away.

" I don't have time to mess with you Kagome. I'm out." Inuyasha said turning around and walking away.

"Kagome are you ok now?" Sango asked getting up as well. "Yea I'm fine." Kagome replied.

"Well Inuyasha is still the same old stuck up jerk. But at least he said sorry." Ayame said standing up.

"Well lunch is almost over I guess we can get ready to go to our next class." Kagome sighed.

" I don't think so!" Someone said. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame turned around and groaned.

__________________________________________________________

- Hey guys! Hope you liked it! And I wanted to say thank - you to Moon frost - InuKag - 7768 for my first review. Review guys, and I'll update soon!

- tjtay


	3. I know you want me Kagome

Hey guys I know some of you like Kikyo and all, but I just wanted to say that this story does have some Kikyo bashing. And if you like her I still want you to read this story. But please do not leave mean comments and all. I am not a huge fan of Kikyo, but she is ok. I'm not going to go around telling people that they are wrong for liking Kikyo. But please do not take this the wrong way. Thank you! Now on with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

" What do _you _want Kikyo?" Kagome asked in a hateful tone.

"Oh, ill tell you what I want. I want you to leave _my _Inuyasha alone! He is my boyfriend!" Kikyo said while flipping her hair.

Kikyo was also popular. She was the play girl. Yes, the one who got every boy in her pants. Kagome and her had never liked one another. Some people said that they looked alike. But they were completely different.

" Kikyo, you can do whatever you want to do with that jerk! I have no interest in him! So why don't you go mess with someone who wants you around. And another thing, Inuyasha doesn't even like you! He thinks your crazy! So he's not your boyfriend!" Kagome said. Why did her day have to get worse? Inuyasha was bad enough, but now Kikyo?! What a day.

" He is my boyfriend! He asked me out today, right before you came running in like a idiot." Kikyo said, clearly enjoying the shock on Kagome's face.

For some odd reason ( wink, wink ) Kagome had some weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, like a feeling that made Kagome want to be dead. Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend? But why would Kagome care if that slut was going out with Inuyasha?

" You think I care who you go out with? Newsflash! I don't! Inuyasha and I have hated each other since we crossed each others path, so why would I care?" Kagome said, but still couldn't get the feeling to go away. Why did she care? ( oh I could tell you why. Lol )

" I think you do care Kagome! I think you care who Inuyasha goes out with because of what happened three years ago. You just can't stand it when he goes out with someone else!" Kikyo smirked.

"What happened back then was a mistake! And I don't care who he goes out with! He gets every girl he wants! I don't even give a shit what happens between the both of you!" Kagome spit out with disgust.

" Oh your going to care when he comes in tomorrow barley being able to walk." Kikyo said smiling.

Kagome stood there for a minute. Then she walked up to Kikyo. " Your sick Kikyo! You think that I care who you screw!!? Well think again!" Kagome said then pushed passed her heading for her next class. Math. She sighed. Math was her worse subject. So of course she didn't like it.

She went threw the class without paying attention. The only thing that seemed to be on her mind was what Kikyo had said. Did Inuyasha really ask her out? Were they really getting together that night? And if they were, then why did she care so much?

Maybe Kikyo was right, maybe she did care.

Kagome laughed. Kikyo right? That was like saying you could go back in time to a different era.

The bell rang and Kagome now had to go to PE.

She got up gathering her stuff and walked out. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she fell back from a muscular body.

" Watch where you go wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well sorry! I had a lot on my mind! And take your own advise Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"And what could you possibly have on your mind?!" Inuyasha asked.

Without even thinking Kagome blurted out, " You and Kikyo!" When she realized what she had said she covered her mouth and blushed.

" Me and Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

" Yes you and Kikyo. I ran into her and she said that you asked her out." Kagome said.

" Oh, that. Yea, I asked her out. It was a stupid dare." Inuyasha said shaking what Kagome was worrying about off. " Why do you care anyways?" Inuyasha smirked. " I don't know, I just wanted to find out if it was true." Kagome replied while looking at the floor.

" Kagome why can't you just admit that you want me?" Inuyasha asked still smirking. " Because I don't Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

She pushed by him and walked away.

She had always seemed to avoid him when he mentioned that. She was so stubborn.

" Kagome, I know you want me." Inuyasha said to himself.


	4. Knock out

**Hey guys!! Well here's the 4th**** chapter of 'I know you want me'! **

**Hope you like it!!!**

"**Kagome what took you so long?" Sango asked. Kagome had almost been late for PE. **

" **I ran into somebody." Kagome said. **

"**oh, ok. Well hurry and get changed before the teacher comes and kills you." Sango replied. Their PE teacher was the meanest in the world. If you were two seconds late you would get yelled at and have to give fifty push ups. **

" **Oh my gosh, your right! I'm going to get in so much trouble!" Kagome yelled as she took off running into the girls locker room. **

" **Kagome's going to get in a lot of trouble." Someone said from behind Sango. **

**She turned around to see a boy who had black hair that was in a little pony tail. **

"**Miroku, what do you want?" Sango asked. **

" **My dear Sango, I want you of course." Miroku said sweetly and grabbed her hand. **

"**Miroku you kno -" But she was cut off by a certain hand on her butt.**

**Slap! **

" **Can't you keep your hands to yourself!?" Sango yelled. **

"**Sango I have to ask you something." Miroku said. " Will you bare my child?" **

**Slap! **

"**Miroku get a life! Now what do you really want?" Sango asked. **

" **Ok. Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome really hate each other right?" Miroku asked. **

" **Yea, so what?" Sango replied. **

"**Well do you know what happened to them in the 7****th**** grade?" Miroku asked. **

"**No. And Miroku get to the point!" Sango said getting annoyed. **

"**Ok, ok. Well I don't know either, but I want to find out, and get them back together." Miroku said. **

"**Wait. **_**Back **_**together?" Sango asked. **

"**Yes. Back together. Miroku said. " They were together in the 7****th**** grade, but then something happened. I'm not sure what, but something happened. And I think it was Inuyasha. He must have done something to really piss her off." Miroku said getting more and more interested in the subject. **

"**Do you think it has something to do with Kikyo? Because we ran into her today and Kikyo mentioned what had happened back in the 7****th**** grade. And Kagome got a little mad when she found out that Inuyasha had asked Kikyo out." Sango said, also wondering what had happened, and what Inuyasha could have done to make Kagome so upset. **

"**Knowing Kikyo it probably does have something to do with her. But how do you not know. You two have been best friends since Kindergarten." Miroku asked. **

"**Well I was gone for that year. I moved to America for the 7****th**** grade, but then came back." Sango replied. **

"**Oh. Well I think the only people who know are Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and maybe Inuyasha's and Kagome's parents. But how are we going to get them back together, if we can't even find out what happened before?" Miroku asked. **

"**I don't know but Kagome will be coming out soon, so we'll have to talk about it latter." Sango said. **

**Right after she said that Kagome came running out in her gym clothes. **

" **Am I late?" Kagome asked. " No. Your lucky you made it out in time." Sango answered. **

" **Oh, thank the lord!" Kagome cried.**

"**Kagome who did you run into?" Sango asked. **

"**Oh no one special. Just Inuyasha the ass." Kagome said shaking Sango's question off. **

**Miroku chuckled. **

"**Miroku? Is that you?" Kagome asked. **

" **Yea its me Kagome." Miroku said.**

"**Oh, ok. Well what are you doing here? I thought Sango beat the shit out of you, and you promised to leave her alone." Kagome said. **

"**Promises don't last forever Kagome." Miroku replied. **

"**Whatever." Kagome said getting annoyed. **

"**Kagome why do you hate Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. **

"**None of your damn business you perv." Kagome said, clearly pissed off now. **

"**Kagome why do you always avoid the subject?" Miroku asked. **

"**Because I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome yelled. The whole class was looking at the two now. **

"**Why did you go out with Inuyasha if you hate him so much?" Miroku kept asking questions. Everybody gasped. Whispers started to break threw the crowd. One girl even said, " Damn, Kagome and Inuyasha, I thought that they hated each other. Looks like Kagome digs Inuyasha just like everyone else!" **

**As for Kagome, she stood there for a minute then walked up to Miroku, balled her fist, and punched Miroku so hard that he went all the way back and hit the wall, then slid down it. **

"**You ass! That's none of your damn business!" Kagome screamed, and ran out of the room. **

**The room was silent. Sango looked at Miroku, he was knocked out. Sango ran after Kagome, but was too late. She couldn't see one bit of Kagome anywhere. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome sat in a corner of the wall crying for the second time that day. **

"**What are you so upset about?" A cocky voice asked. Kagome looked up, and of course, the one person that she didn't want to see was there. Inuyasha. **

"**God! What do you want from me?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked taken back. **

"**If you're here to bug the shit out of me, then go right ahead! Nothing could make my life worse!" Kagome cried. **

"**Well I was going to bug the shit out of you, but seeing is how you'll kill me, I probably won't." Inuyasha said. **

" **So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or what?" Inuyasha asked. **

"**Please don't pretend like you give a shit! Cause I know you don't!" Kagome screamed. **

"**Kagome your right I don't care about you, but I do want to know what happened, because it sounds really good." Inuyasha said while smiling. **

" **Is that all you care about?! Damn Inuyasha! You and Miroku are the biggest ass's I have ever met!" Kagome cried even harder. **

" **Wait. Miroku did this to you?" Inuyasha asked, a little pissed off that someone would ever hurt her like this. **

"**Yes! Miroku did this! And don't bother to go look for his sorry ass because he's knocked out in the gym." Kagome said, calming down a little bit. **

"**You knocked him out?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Yea." Kagome said laughing a little. Inuyasha smiled. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. **

**Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome. **

"**It was that bad huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea. It really got to me I guess. " Kagome replied. **

"**He asked about 7****th**** grade didn't he?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked surprised. " How did you know?" She asked right back. **

"**Well because you never get mad enough to knock someone out unless its about your dad, or 7****th**** grade." Inuyasha stated. "And since he knows not to mess with you about your dad, then I figured it was about 7****th**** grade." Inuyasha continued. **

"**Well your right for once." Kagome said. **

"**So this hasn't really been your day so far huh?" Inuyasha asked. **

"**Not even close." Kagome sighed. **

"**Me either." Inuyasha said. "Kikyo won't stop hanging around me all the time. So I went to the nurse, and I'm suppose to be home in bed getting rest." Inuyasha laughed. **

"**Lucky." Kagome said. " But this is the last class today." Kagome added. **

"**Yea well I got to go. Latter." Inuyasha said as he stood up. **

"**Yea, me too." Kagome said also as she stood up as well. **

**Kagome walked down the halls to her locker. The bell was about to ring. So there was no reason to go to PE anyways. **

**Ring!**

**There was the bell. **

**Sango came running out of PE class. **

"**Kagome! Where were you?!" Sango asked. "Ill tell you latter. You know at the sleepover tonight. Remember, its Friday, which means shopping." Kagome replied, feeling a lot better just by thinking about it. **

"**Yep! I can't wait!" Sango said happily.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I made it longer, and I hope you review!!! Thanks!**

**~ tj-tay**


	5. how it happened

Hey guys! Here's the 5th chapter to 'I know you want me'!

Hope you like it!!!!!

Ding dong

"I'll get it!" Kagome yelled. Kagome had been watching T.V, waiting for Sango to come over, so that they could go to the mall.

When Kagome opened the door, she found Sango with a suitcase that was so huge you could probably fit your whole room in it.

"Hey Kagome!!!" Sango said, practically jumping up and down.

"Sango! Its about time you got here!" Kagome said, hugging her friend.

"Ok, so I put my things up in your room, and then we head for the mall!" Sango said, running up to Kagome's room already.

Once they got in Sango's car ( A blue bug lol ) Kagome began to realize something.

"Sango, I don't have any money. I can't go. I'm sorry." Kagome apologized.

"No worry's! I can pay for yours! Any thing that you want, I got it!!!" Sango said.

"Sango are you crazy!? I can't take your money! That's not fair!" Kagome cried.

"Ok. So lets make it fair. If I let you have whatever you want, then you tell me what happened in the 7th grade between you and Inuyasha." Sango said, liking where she was going with the whole thing.

"Sango not you too!" Kagome cried. "Come on Kagome! I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything! And think off all the fun we could have at the mall! All the shoes, clothes, and bathing suits! We need some anyways for Miroku's party!" Sango yelled, getting excited.

"Sango, no!" Kagome said getting annoyed. "I don't even want to go to Miroku's stupid party!" Kagome screamed.

"Come on Kags! You know you can tell me anything! And why don't you forgive Miroku for what he did?! You already knocked the perv out!" Sango said.

"Sango, I don't know. I haven't told anybody. Never! What he did really hurt me!" Kagome said near tears.

"Kagome it'll make you feel a WHOLE lot better! You know that I want tell anybody!" Sango said, happy that she had almost broke Kagome into telling her.

"Ok. I guess I should tell you. Ok, Inuyasha and I had gone out in the 7th grade. And I loved him. And I mean LOVED him. And I wanted him to kiss me, but he kept telling me he was afraid, and wasn't ready. And I had always wanted to be his first kiss back then. And Kikyo was in all of this." Kagome began.

" Go figure." Sango whispered to herself.

"And well one day I was looking for him because he had been avoiding me that day and I was worried." Kagome continued, but burst out in tears.

" Ok." Sango said, starting to worry about her friend.

"And when I found him, him and Kikyo were kissing. So I screamed at him that he was a asshole and ran away crying. I've hated him ever since then." Kagome said crying as hard as she possibly could have.

"Kagome I'm so sorry!" Sango said while rubbing her back.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Kagome said after a while. She had calmed down a bit.

"Ok. I promise. No. I SWEAR!" Sango said. She wouldn't be able to tell miroku.

"Ok. Can we go to the mall so I can forget about all of it." Kagome asked. You see Sango was rich. She got one thousand dollars every week. Her dad was the second richest in the country. And Inuyasha's was the first.

"Yea. Lets go." Sango said turning the radio on. The song "what hurts the most" came on. After awhile of Sango listening to the lyrics she realized how they were affecting Kagome. So she turned it. The song that came on was "Unfaithful". Sango soon turned that one off, and tried another station. The song that came on this time was, "I hate everything about you". Sango turned that one off as quick as lightning.

"Ok. So we don't need the radio." Sango said.

They pulled into the mall parking lot. "Finally we can have some fun." Sango said.

As they walked into the mall they started talking about hot guys in school, and the not so hot guys. To Sango's surprise, Kagome didn't mention Inuyasha in any of them.

"So where do you want to go?" Kagome asked.

"Well we might as well go check out the bathing suits. We need them." Sango said already dragging Kagome into "swim suits".

"Ok, I like this one." Kagome said holding up a two piece bathing suit that was black and blue. The bottom piece was black, and the top piece was blue.

"I love that one!" Sango said. "Go try it on!" Sango said jumping up and down.

Kagome ran into a changing room for about 3 minutes then came out looking amazing.

"Yes that is the one!" Sango said.

"You can get the same one if you want." Kagome said already back in the dressing room.

"No thanks. I found one that I like." Sango said holding one up. It was just like Kagome's except it was black and red. Black on the bottom and red on the top.

"Wow Sango that one should fit you perfectly!" Kagome said.

"Yea. I'm going to go try it on." Sango said, running in one of the changing rooms. When she came out she looked just as beautiful as Kagome.

"Sango you have to get that one!" Kagome said getting excited that they could go to the next store.

"Yea I really like this one too. I'm going get it." Sango said running into the same dressing room that she came out of.

"So you and Sango are here too." Someone said from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around to find …………………………

_____________________________________________________________

Cliffy! Well Review and in the reviews try to guess who it is!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J

- tj-tay


	6. don't deni it

Hey guys!!! Well here is the 6th chapter!!!! I hope you like it!!! J!!!

"Kikyo and Inuyasha. What are YOU doing here?" Kagome said, getting pissed off at the fact that they had come together.

" Oh no reason. Inuyasha is here helping me find a bathing suit for the party." Kikyo said, enjoying the fact that Kagome was getting mad.

"Just a dare, eh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. He looked back and smirked.

" Yea well I'm a man. I can't help but see a girl in a bikini." Inuyasha said, while watching girls walk by.

At that minute Sango ran out of the dressing room, about to drag Kagome out to a different store, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kagome, what are THEY doing here?" Sango asked, pissed that the bitch from hell was there.

"They came to find a bathing suit for the party." Kagome said, getting more pissed off by the second.

"Oh, poor little Kagome. Jealous of me once again." Kikyo smirked.

"Not even on your dreams!" Sango said, standing up for Kagome.

"Bitch, you stay out of this you don't even know what we're talking about!" Kikyo said, smirking, and thinking that she had beaten them at something.

"Actually, she does." Kagome said while looking at the ground.

"You told her!?" Inuyasha asked. "Well yea! And what about you?! You went and told Miroku!" Kagome screamed.

"No I didn't!" Inuyasha shouted. "Then who did?" Kagome asked. Everyone turned to face Kikyo.

"Ok. Look. I only told him that you two had gone out." Kikyo said, while looking in the mirror, and posing like a slut.

"What the hell Kikyo!? You know that you shouldn't have told anybody about THAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha saw a few tears fall from Kagome's face.

"Kagome. Are you ok?" Sango asked. "You know, all I wanted was to be your first kiss. But then you had to go make out with Kinky-ho!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "Kagome, it wasn't like that. You know for a fact that I was scared, and wasn't ready." Inuyasha said.

"If you were so scared then why did you go and kiss her?!" Kagome yelled looking up from the ground. When Inuyasha saw her eyes, it hit him that he had really hurt her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were soaking her face.

" Look. She kissed me!" Inuyasha stated. "Yea right! Like I'm going to believe that!" Kagome yelled. "The truth is, I have never really had my first kiss!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome froze. It had all made sense now. Kikyo had kissed Inuyasha. But Inuyasha kissed back. So he had, had his first kiss. But not one that he wanted.

"Then why don't you kiss Kagome right now?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked shocked. "You have got to be kidding me! I never said I wanted her to be my first kiss! That would ruin my first kiss!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So you would kiss Kikyo over me. Thanks for explaining so clearly Inuyasha." Kagome said then ran out of the store. But this time she refused to cry. This time she wouldn't let Inuyasha get the better of her.

"You're an ass!" Sango screamed, then ran after her friend.

When Inuyasha realized everything that he had said. He whispered, "Oh shit."

"Inuyasha so you love me right?" Kikyo asked in her sluty voice.

"Kikyo back the fuck off! Were over!" Inuyasha yelled. He walked away, as Kikyo watched after him, a little confused.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she found Kagome sitting down on a bench.

"Your not crying?" Sango asked. "No. I'm tired of crying over him. And me crying over him just means that I have feelings for him, that I know I don't." Kagome said calmly. "Kagome. But you guys are so -" But she didn't finish her sentence, because Kagome cut her off. "No Sango. I hate him." Kagome said. But what they didn't know was that Inuyasha was listening to them.

"She hates me? Really?" Inuyasha asked himself.

But Sango knew that Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha. She couldn't just let go that easily. Could she?

"Kagome, I just want to know if YOU are all right." Sango said. Kagome smiled a little. "Yea. I'm ok." Kagome said.

"Good. Come on. We got a lot to cover before tomorrow." Sango said, pulling Kagome off the bench.

Inuyasha just watched them leave. "There is no way that Kagome doesn't like me. She keeps on running away from all of her problems. But I know that she can't forget me. Everybody knows that." Inuyasha said to himself.

"Inuyasha talking to yourself isn't healthy." Someone said from behind him. Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku watching him.

"What the fuck Miroku!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Well I was here looking for some girls, when I happened to see you spying on Kagome. You dirty little dog." Miroku said with a sly smile.

"Dude, I thought that you were in the hospital!" Inuyasha said, getting mad that Miroku thought that he liked Kagome. That was impossible. Or was it?

"Inuyasha, why don't you just go on and tell Kagome how you feel?" Miroku asked, getting serious. ( Wow, never thought that I would see or hear that. Lol.)

"Because I don't! You know that if I liked Kagome then I would have kissed her already!" Inuyasha said, getting mad that Miroku.

"Or your just afraid." Miroku said smirking at Inuyasha's face.

"I would never kiss her! What is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, you have grown feelings for Kagome. You just can't admit it." Miroku pressed on.

"I do not have feelings for Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Ok Inuyasha. Whatever you say." Miroku said, giving up the subject for now.

"So about the party. How many hot girls are going to be there?" Inuyasha asked. ( They are such pigs!!! Lol )

"So many! I can't wait! And Kagome and Sango are going to be there!" Miroku said getting excited. And ready to be a pervert as always.

"Perfect. Now I can bug the shit out of Kagome." Inuyasha said. Miroku smiled to himself. Inuyasha was falling head over heals for Kagome.

_____________________________________________________________

Hey guys! Hope you liked it. And I wanted to ask if you have any suggestions on some moments that could happen at Miroku's party between Inuyasha and Kagome, be free to tell me some ideas! Thanks!!! Review!!! And I will update! Thanks again!!!!

-tj-tay


	7. AN

Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school. So sorry about that! But I do have news!!! If I can, I will update this weekend. And the chapter will have some really good parts to it!!!

And another thing! I still need more ideas!! I want to know what you would like to see in the story!!! So give me ideas, and I give you another chapter!!!

Again I'm sorry for not updating in a while!!!

~tj - tay


	8. Just a little push

Hey guys!!!! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But here is the chapter that I promised!!! Hope you like it!!!!

Kagome and Sango pulled into Miroku's drive way, that had, already A LOT of cars in it.

They got out of their car, and walked up to the door. You could hear the music a mile away. When they opened the door, they found Miroku and Inuyasha talking right in front of them. They had obviously not noticed that they were there, because they had been talking about Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I understand that you don't like Kikyo, and all, but you could have apologized to Kagome. You know that she has hated you since then, and had been mean to you too, but, she had every right."

"Miroku, I'm not going to apologize to Kagome! It was her fault anyways! Its not my fault that she couldn't handle me! I'm a man! Not a lover boy!" Inuyasha yelled, still mad at the fact that Miroku wouldn't leave him alone.

Kagome looked at the two, as they went back and forth. Little did they know that Kagome looked amazing that night.

She had her hair down, and a little curled. ( She didn't wear any makeup because it was a POOL party J ) She had on a white tee-shirt on over her bathing suit, and nothing covering the bottom part.

" So, Inuyasha, I'm not good enough for you?" Kagome asked, with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha turned around, and his jaw dropped open. He had never seen her like this before. He thought she was beautiful, and mentally slapped himself for it.

Then Sango cut in. " Hey Miroku. You might want to tell Inuyasha to stop. Somebody might slip on all the drool on the floor." Sango said. She looked as beautiful as Kagome. And Miroku couldn't help but study her.

As soon as Inuyasha heard that he was drooling over Kagome, he closed his mouth, and answered her question.

"Kagome, you have never been good enough for me." Inuyasha said, still drooling a little. "Yea, ok. So that's why you won't stop drooling." Kagome smirked, clearly seeing that Inuyasha was ticked off that they thought he was drooling over her. And he was of course.

"I was not drooling over you!" Inuyasha yelled. Mad from being caught. The truth was that she was beautiful, and he knew it. But didn't want to admit it.

" Whatever Inuyasha." Kagome said, pushing pass him and Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku watched after them as they walked by.

"Dude, Inuyasha, if you don't think that Kagome's hot, you are the craziest dude I have ever seen. She is looking fine tonight, and you know it!" Miroku said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was right. Kagome was looking good. And he couldn't wait to get her in the pool.

"So Inuyasha, when are you going to dunk her?" Miroku asked. " Soon, my friend, really soon. So what are you going to do to Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Probably talk to her, and get on her good side, then get to the good part." Miroku smirked.

"Listen Miroku, I'm going to go dunk Kagome in, while you go talk to Sango. I can't wait to see her face." Inuyasha chuckled softly.

Miroku nodded, and walked away to talk to Sango, who was talking to Kagome at the moment. But thanks to Inuyasha, she wouldn't be for long.

Inuyasha ran, picked up Kagome, and threw her in with him. She screamed when he picked her up, and now she was soaking wet. Inuyasha just laughed, at her face. But couldn't help but to look at her wet body. She really did look good. And he began to wonder why he had let her go. But as he heard her scream, he came out of his trance.

"Inuyasha, you JERK!!!!!" she screamed. The whole party had stopped, and was now looking at the two. One screaming, the other laughing like a hyena.

As Kagome got out she looked back at Inuyasha and gave him the evil eye. One couldn't help but be scared.

"You are going to get it good Inuyasha! And you are going to wish you had never met me." Kagome said in a evil way.

"I already wished I hadn't met you." Inuyasha smirked, as he said this. This made everybody look at Kagome for a smart comment back.

" Just wait Inuyasha. Your going to see who your dealing with. So when you least expect it, expect it." She said then turned to walk into the house. The party continued, and most of the people forgot about what happened.

And the whole time, they didn't know that Miroku and Sango were planning something.

"Ok. So you push Inuyasha, and I push Kagome." Sango said in a whisper.

"Yep. But first we have to get them in a position so that we can actually get them to face each other." Miroku replied back.

" That shouldn't be that hard, all we have to do is to get them to argue." Sango said.

And as fate would have it, there was a soaking wet Kagome, and a laughing Inuyasha right there in front of them. ( A/N - This was after everybody went back to normal. )

Sango and Miroku each sneaked behind them. Miroku behind Inuyasha, and Sango behind Kagome. They had to wait a couple of minutes, just so Inuyasha and Kagome were close enough for it to work.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, nodded, and then pushed hard enough for Kagome to fall in Inuyasha's arms, and for Inuyasha to have bent low enough for him to kiss Kagome.

Both of the teens eyes opened wide, but neither broke away. Surprised that Kagome hadn't moved, Inuyasha closed his eyes, and kissed harder. Kagome soon did the same. Miroku and Sango could tell that they were enjoying the kiss. Finally Kagome and Inuyasha broke the kiss for air. They looked at each other for a moment, both panting.

Then Inuyasha and Kagome started to fight. Again.

"You just stole my first kiss!" Kagome cried. "Like you were disappointed that you kissed me! That's what you have been waiting for me to do! And don't talk about me stealing your first kiss, because you just stole mine!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "You kissed me back!" Kagome screamed, her face red, from both anger, and embarrassment. "Like you didn't!" Inuyasha yelled right back.

After a couple of rude comments went back and forth, Inuyasha got tired of it, took off his shirt, and ran into the pool.

"I hate you Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed after him. " Right back at you miss know it all!" Inuyasha screamed back.

Kagome stuck her tongue out, and turned around, and stomped back into Miroku's house.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other smiled, and laughed at what they had done. All Inuyasha and Kagome had needed was a little push. And now they had it.


	9. so close

_**Hey guys!!!! Here's the next chapter to I know you want me!!! Hope you like it!!**_

_**Kagome sat in one of the rooms in Mirokus house. She had just been kissed by Inuyasha. Her worst enemy. Then Sango came in and sat by Kagome. **_

"_**So, you and Inuyasha kissed huh?" she asked like she had nothing to do with it. " Like you don't know! You're the one who pushed me!" Kagome yelled. **_

"_**I did it for your own good. You and Inuyasha are amazing together! Why can't you just admit that you like him!?" Sango asked. **_

"_**Because I don't!!" Kagome said, getting frustrated. ( Oh, ok, Kagome. I believe you. NOT!! Lol! ) **_

"_**Kagome. You're the one who wanted to kiss Inuyasha. Now you got what you wanted." Sango said, trying to calm her down. **_

" _**That was a long time ago. He hurt me Sango! He was a jerk! Why are you trying to get me to go out with him?" Kagome said looking at Sango. **_

_**Sango looked at Kagome. Why wasn't Kagome thanking her? She had got what she had wanted. **_

" _**Because. I know that you like him. And even if you think you don't, I know you do. I'm only trying to help you realize that." Sango said. Kagome thought about it a lot. She wanted Inuyasha? How was that possible? **_

" _**Sango, even if I did want him, and I'm not saying I do, cause I don't, but he doesn't want me." Kagome said. Sango nodded as if she understood. **_

" _**Well, to get things off your mind, why don't we go in for a swim?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled, and nodded. They got up and walked outside to where the pool was. They looked at each other, as if they knew what to do next. They both ran and screamed, as they jumped in the pool. Everybody's eyes were on them. Even Inuyasha's and Miroku's. **_

"_**Inuyasha. You are the dumbest ass I have ever met." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him confused. " And why is that Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. " Because you keep letting Kagome go! She is a beautiful and talented girl!" Miroku yelled at him. " And what kind of talents does she have?" Inuyasha asked. " She can sing, for one." Miroku said. " She can't sing!" Inuyasha said. "Oh, yes she can!" Miroku yelled. " Prove it." Inuyasha smirked. "fine." Miroku said. **_

_**Miroku walked up to a huge stage that was in the middle of the pool. He picked up a mike and started to talk. " Hello everyone! Well I wanted someone to come up here and sing a song, so I picked Kagome." Miroku said while looking at Inuyasha. **_

_**People started to push Kagome up to the stage. When Kagome got up there, she looked at Miroku, confused. " You better have a good reason for this." Kagome said threw gritted teeth. " Oh I do." Miroku said while handing her the mike. He walked off the stage, as a song started to play. It was So Close by Jennette Mccurdy. **_

_**You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling, on my little heart strings**_

_**Got me all tied up in knots every time I see your face**_

_**Oh it brings out, it brings out the girl in me**_

_**Don't know just how you did it but you got me real good hook line and sinker like I knew you would, **_

_**But you don't even notice,**_

_**Boy I wish you would**_

_**I can't help myself,**_

**Chorus **

_**I can't help but smile,**_

_**every time I see your face, but we've never met,**_

_**I bet you don't know my name**_

_**Am I out of my mind **_

_**I think that I might be going crazy**_

_**Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break **_

_**How you get to be so close,**_

_**When your so far away**_

_**He might be close to perfect**_

_**Girls you know what I mean,**_

_**He's got a face straight out of a magazine **_

_**Gotta pinch myself to prove this aint a dream **_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I can't help myself **_

_**Now my secrets out**_

_**Repeat chorus **_

_**I wish you were mine all mine**_

_**Mine all mine**_

_**I wish you were mine all mine**_

_**I wish you mine**_

_**Repeat chorus **_

_**How'd you get to be so close**_

_**When your so far away**_

**Kagome finished and walked off the stage. Inuyasha looked stunned. The whole time she was singing she seemed to be looking at him. But her voice was amazing. **

**Sango clapped when Kagome came down to talk to her. **

" **You were great! That was amazing!" Sango said while hugging the girl. **

"**thanks. I use to sing all the time. You remember." Kagome said.**

"**Yea, I do. But your voice has got way better!" Sango replied letting go of the girl. Kagome smiled. **

"**So you looked at Inuyasha quite a lot while singing didn't you?" Sango smirked. **

" **What?! No! That was, no!" Kagome said blushing. **

"**Kagome." Sango said in a knowing voice. **

"**Fine. I was looking at him. But it was only because I just missed the way we hung around when we were together." Kagome said looking at the ground. **

"**I kinda missed it too." Someone said.**

**Kagome turned around.**

"**Inuyasha?" Kagome asked blushing like crazy.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's it for this chapter!!! Hope you liked it!!! Now press that little green button down there. **

**Come on you know you want to!**

**- tj-tay **


	10. the heart wants what the heart wants

Hey guys!!! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!!!

"um I'm just going to go look for Miroku." Sango said, and walked away.

Kagome stood there feeling awkward. Why had she not realized that Inuyasha was standing right there!?

" Kagome, you can't keep avoiding me." Inuyasha said looking at the girl who he had hurt deeply.

" No, but I can try." She said not looking at him. Because if she did she would probably realize the truth. Yes the truth she had been hiding from everyone, and even herself. She was in love with Inuyasha. And it was time for her to admit it.

" Kagome. You can't keep doing this. Its making Miroku and Sango plan things, and honestly I'm scared of what they plan to do next." Inuyasha spoke as if he was braking up with her.

" Inuyasha, what am I suppose to do? You annoy me, but still act like you care about me, then you go around making fun of me. So I'm the one who needs to stop what I'm doing?" Kagome asked looking up. And she finally realized the truth. She loved Inuyasha. All of her memory's that she blocked out came flooding back to her, and she fell to her knees.

Inuyasha knelt down. " Kagome are you ok? What's wrong?" Before Kagome knew what she was doing she jumped on him and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes got huge as he looked at the crying girl. Little did they know that they were on the big screen.

Inuyasha was surprised at first but then slowly closed his eyes. Kagome was kissing him, and he was surprised but happy. Everybody clapped, but Kikyo. Even Kikyo's friends clapped.

When the kiss was over they both got up blushing like mad. Had everyone planned for this to happened? Kagome wiped her tears away.

" Inuyasha I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that its just, that I just." Kagome couldn't finish. She didn't know how to tell him that she loved him. What was she suppose to do?

" Kagome it's ok. You just wanted to get your feelings out. I had nothing to do with it." Inuyasha said about to walk away.

" No that's not it Inuyasha!" Kagome said grabbing his arm to turn him around.

" Then what was it!?" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone was watching them.

" Your mad I knew it! Look I told you I was sorry! I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't just kiss you to get my feelings out! You had a lot to do with it!" Kagome yelled.

" Then say what you were saying! And your right I am mad! But not that you kissed me!" Inuyasha said turning to face her.

"Then what are you so mad about!?" Kagome asked about ready to cry.

" The fact that you don't know what your doing!! You don't know what you want! And you defiantly don't want me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was crying now.

" And who do you think did that to me!?" Kagome cried. Inuyasha looked at her. She really was hurt, and it was his fault.

" How many times do I have to tell you that she kissed me!? You ran out without giving me a chance!" Inuyasha shot back.

" What did you expect me to do!? Watch my boyfriend make out with my enemy!?" Kagome cried even harder, as the memories flooded back to her.

" If this is what you think of me then I'm out of here!!! Why did you even bother to come to Miroku's party anyways!? You come here and say you miss me, then you kiss me, and THEN you yell at me!? Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away.

" I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She cried as hard as she could. Inuyasha jerked around.

" What did you say?" Inuyasha asked walking back toward her. He was shocked at what he had heard. Everyone's eyes were about to pop out of their eye sockets. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then back at Kagome and Inuyasha.

" I said I loved you." Kagome cried. Inuyasha was finally right in front of Kagome. She looked up at him. He looked down at her.

And out of no where Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she instantly wrapped her arms around him.

When they pulled apart Kagome smiled.

" I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said.

" Yea finally!!!!" Miroku and Sango shouted at the same time.

Kikyo screeched. " You cheater!!!" Kikyo yelled. " You were dating me!"

" No Kikyo. I dumped you."

" Hey Kikyo! Don't you think Kouga is missing you?" Kagome asked smirking.

" Who?" Inuyasha asked.

" Her boyfriend. You know the one who went out with me. So Kikyo who's the cheater now!?" Kagome yelled.

" So!? I'm Kikyo! I can do whatever I want to do!" She screamed.

" Well not anymore!! I'm dumping you! Again! So this time remember what I said." Inuyasha said then looked at Kagome.

" Inuyasha do you really love me?" Kagome asked.

" Always have and always will. It just took some retarded people to make me realize it. I think its time that we repay them back." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome nodded. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

" Hey Miroku! Why don't you bust a move!?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku blushed but then nodded.

Miroku turned to face Sango, and grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. Sango was completely shocked, but kissed back anyways.

When they pulled apart Miroku Smiled at Sango.

" I love you Sango." Miroku said truthfully.

" Miroku if you are lying to me I will kill you." Sango said seriously.

" Well I'm not. I love you." Miroku said smiling.

" I love you too." Sango said as she hugged him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and laughed. Kagome looked up at him.

" I was right Kagome. You want me. And I can't believe you let these two knuckle heads make you realize that. But then again they made me realize it too." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed.

" I know you want me too. And guess what? You can have me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome, and Miroku kissed Sango. They all lived their life's like this everyday. Miroku and Sango got married and had four children. Kagome and Inuyasha got married, and had 2 children. But they would never forget that day.

When they finally realized that they wanted each other.

The heart wants what the heart wants.

THE END.

So guys what did you think of it!? Remember to review. And guess what you get!? Nothing! Na you get something, and you know what that is? My friendship! And some milk and cookies!

Well thanks guys for all of yall's support! And I will start a new story soon!

Love you guys!!!

- tj - tay


End file.
